Loved Killer
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: Small Daemon/reader thing... First KHR, so, please don't kill me if this sucks. And, OOC. I don't own KHR, Daemon, or you. Just the plot line of this! Rated M for suggestive material.


_**A/N: Nikki here! If you guys read any -Man, I'm mainly on there, but I might be doing more KHR. :) So, this came to me a couple of nights ago, yay! Daemon / reader. ^^ Please enjoy this… Thing. **_

_**Daemon x Reader **_

He had left you constantly, Daemon. And now, it was getting to you.

It was either 'he had an outing' or 'Primo needed to talk to him' or he 'had a meeting'. No matter what, your so called 'boyfriend' was never around. And when he was, he would use you constantly, or he would barely talk to you, just touch you.

Sighing, you broke from your thoughts as Daemon's hand brushed down your thigh. Today was one of those times he was touching you. "What seems to be the problem, mi amore?"

You blinked large, (Eye color) eyes as he whispered into your ear. "…Nothing Spade." His grip tightened on you slightly as he forced your face up.

"It didn't sound like 'nothing' to me, _-Chan." Blue eyes stared into your own eyes, seeming as if he was staring directly into your soul.

"W-why don't you ever talk to me?" You mumbled, Deamon blinking.

"_-chan? I've told you already. I-…"

"I know, I know. It's always with the Mafia, isn't it? If it is too much for you to handle, why don't I just leave?" Daemon's eyes narrowed slightly, eyebrows furrowing.

"Excuse me? What gives you the right to think you can leave me?" He held your chin firmly in his hands, blue orbs staring into your own, again. "Let me just tell you something, _mi amore_, you do not get an _option _in this."

He pulled away from you, smirking before leaving the room. You blinked, rubbing softly at your chin. Why had his grip been so hard? It was not like him to treat you so coldly…

You didn't know if it was you, or Daemon was actually avoiding you. Everywhere that you went around the mansion, if you saw Daemon and tried to speak to him, he just walked away.

And that would explain your situation now. Daemon glaring at you, speaking with his eyes as you sat next to G and Alaude. His eyes were screaming at you to 'come here this instant.' But, you went against your better judgment and stayed with the other two Guardians.

You knew you should have listened to your Intuition, but you hadn't. And that was the reason why you were chained up to a bed, Daemon smirking at you. He had ripped your clothes off, leaving you in only a small leather jacket, your bra and a pair of panties.

"D-Daemon…" He turned on his heel, striding to the door. He didn't need to waste his time on you. You knew this. All he was keeping you for was for his own entertainment. He could torture you this way, none of the other Guardians knew about Daemon's secret rooms, so it was perfect. For him at least.

"I'll be back later, _mi amore_. Don't go anywhere~." He taunted you with the last part. Seeing as you were incapable to move at the moment.

You were guessing it was around nightfall when Daemon came back. His sadistic smirk was on his face as he opened the cage door, closing it behind him as he strode over to you. "Now, my little _, shall we begin?"

You had never been so scared in your life. Daemon… Daemon was evil. You twitched on the bed, the cold cuffs on your wrists digging into the flesh. He hadn't come at all today, and you were starving... Just to prove that, your stomach gave a low rumble.

You looked around, at least he had a small bookshelf set up. You reached for a book, (b/n)was the book and you smiled softly, one of your childhood favorites.

The door swung open, a pissed Daemon glaring at you. (e/c) eyes silently watched him as you placed the book down on the bed, trying to stay calm and collected as he pushed you back.

"Who told you to call Alaude?" He hissed in you ear, hand gripping your throat. "I know I didn't."

"D-Daemon…" You gasped out as his grip tightened.

"Silence. I don't want to hear from you again, my little (y/n)," He smirked as he heard a snap, blood leaking from your mouth. Your eyes were wide when he broke your neck, and he loved it. "Good night, (y/n) (l/n). I loved you… Once."

_**A/N: So… Ano… Not many reader/Daemon stories out there, huh? ^^; Sorry if this is… Bad and rushed, but… Yeah… ^^; Next one might be Mukuro. Because, there's not a lot of those either. **_


End file.
